Total Drama Cartoon Tour
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: 14 campers return with three new campers along and this time were going around the world
1. New Season

Chris:Hello viewing world this is Chris with Season 3! I have chosen the campers who will compete this season and I gotta say its gonna be awesome. Now the number of contestants will be 17! We have three new members and please welcome returning as our co host Eddy!

Eddy:Hey glad to co host another season.

Chris:That's Great man you ready for this?

Eddy:Yep.

Chris:Okay here comes our bus.

The bus comes and Bloo comes out.

Bloo:Another season sweet! Look out season 3 because Blooregrad Q Kazoo is winning you!

Rigby:You mean I'm going to win.

Bloo:You yeah right.

Rigby:You forget I got farther than you last season.

Bloo:But I got 3rd place in the first season and you got 4th last season.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Mordecai comes out of the bus.

Chris:Glad you decided to compete in another season dude.

Mordecai:Yeah I guess I can win it again if I won it once.

Double D gets out behind Mordecai.

Double D:Lets not get cocky Mordecai.

Ed:Yeah.

Patsy comes out.

Patsy:Yes another season and another chance for me to win.

Billy and Buttercup come out of the bus.

Billy:Yes another season and this time I will win.

Buttercup:Sorry but I'm winning this thing.

Blossom,Bubbles,and Mandy come out.

Blossom:Feels great to be back.

Bubbles:Yay!

Mandy:I can't wait to win this.

Panini comes out.

Panini:I will win this Chowder doesn't matter anymore I'm just focused on the money.

Chris:Please welcome the two returning contestants from season one Eileen and Lazlo.

Patsy:Yay Lazlo!

Lazlo:Hi Patsy great to see you.

Patsy:You too.

They hug and kiss.

Eileen:Hi Mordecai! Hi Rigby!

Mordecai:Hey Eileen.

Rigby:Great to see you Eileen.

Eileen:(blushing) you too.

Bubbles:Wait Chowder isn't here?!

Chris:Nope.

Ed:Aw my little buddy won't be here.

Chris:But we have three new contestants please welcome first Katz!

Bloo and Mordecai:Oh no.

Katz:Hello everyone I'm Katz the winner of this season.

Chris:Please welcome the second new contestant he is said to be cowardly but has done brave things Courage!

Courage:Hey everybody glad to be here.

Ed:Cute doggie!

Ed gives Courage a hug.

Courage:Looks like I already got a friend.

Chris:Now please welcome our last new contestant Margaret!

Mordecai:Margaret?!

Margaret:Hey Mordecai.

They hug and kiss.

Chris:Now that we're all here I have decided this season I'm picking teams but you guys can pick the names when I call you name go stand near the bus. Katz,Rigby,Mordecai,Blossom,Buttercup,Patsy,Margar et,Double D and Lazlo.

They go stand by the bus.

Chris:The rest of you are a team pick your names.

* * *

**Bloo:Aw man Billy's team again?!**

* * *

**Billy:I'm tried of that Blob.**

* * *

**Mordecai:That cat is up to something.**

* * *

**Katz:I will get threw these guys quick.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys pick team names.

Billy:We should name out team Team Billy this time.

Bloo:While we're at it why don't we just throw up in the bathroom.

Margaret:Whats with those two?

Patsy:Their enemies.

Katz:Lets not worry about them because their on the other team.

Mordecai:Whats our team name?

Rigby:How about Team Rigby is super awesome this time.

Katz:How about no.

Margaret:How about Team Friendship.

Katz:I think I might barf.

Mordecai:Whats your problem?!

Katz:Whats your problem dear boy?

Patsy:Team Drama?

Margaret:I guess.

Rigby:Whatever.

Katz:Better than the name the bird came out with.

Mordecai:Fine. Chris we're Team Drama.

Chris:Okay.

The other team is huddled up.

Billy:I'm saying Team Billy was a cool name.

Bloo:No its not!

Panini:How about Team Champions?

Bloo:Sweet.

Eileen:We're team champions.

* * *

**Rigby:That name is awesome wish I was on that team.**

* * *

**Katz:I am going to form an alliance with someone on this team.**

* * *

**Eileen:I'm glad to be back.**

* * *

**Bloo:The season is gonna rock.**

* * *

**Panini:I have stop liking Chowder now I'm in to another man who's stronger its not Rigby its Bloo.**

* * *

Chris:Who guys remember when I had a Chris head first season.

Mandy:Yeah.

Chris:Well in honor of the third season there are three Chris heads.

Rigby:Sweet!

Katz:Excellent.

Chris:Okay guys get on the train and I'll let you guys settle down.

* * *

Katz:Hey you.

Rigby:Oh hey Katz is it?

Katz:Yes listen I was thinking of an alliance.

Rigby:Really?

Katz:Yes.

Rigby:Okay cool.

Katz:Excellent.

Chris:Hey campers you like this really big train.

Mandy:I don't think a train is supposed to be this big.

Chris:This is a two floor train a special train.

Katz:How could you make something like this?

Chris:I don't know magic.

Billy:You used Grim?

Chris:Maybe or maybe not.

Katz:Whats up stairs?

Chris:A class.

Mandy:A class?

Chris:Yep the team that wins gets to go up their while the losing team goes to the dumpy side of the train.

Bloo:This train is awesome.

Chris:I know right.

Rigby:This is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Rigby:This is going to be fun.**

* * *

**Margaret:I'm liking my time here so far.**

* * *

**Courage:This is going to be kind of scary but I'm going to win this for Muriel.**

* * *

Panini:So who's going to be our team caption?

Bloo:Me.

Ed:Cool.

Courage:I don't have a problem with that.

Mandy:This is going to be a long season.

Billy:Yep.

Eileen:I can't wait to get started.

Bubbles:Me too.

Eileen and Bubbles high five.

* * *

Double D:So who wants to be caption?

Mordecai:I will.

Rigby:You were already a caption on the first season dude.

Katz:I should be caption.

Mordecai:No way man.

Katz:I will be caption.

Margaret:Hey I guess this is why our name is team drama.

Patsy:Yep.

Blossom:No doubt about that.

Buttercup:I'm still winning.

Lazlo:Lets get along guys.

Margaret:Yeah.

Mordecai:Okay but I'm watching you cat.

Katz:As I am you bird.

* * *

Chris:Well that's the start what will our first challenge be find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind the train I got creative and it seems awesome right?**

**Anyways get ready for another season.**


	2. First stop Paris

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants came for another exciting season. Three new comers named Katz,Courage,and Margaret came in the game. The teams had some problems but were able to pick names and I showed then the train. What's the first challenge? Will anyone find one of the Chris heads? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

Rigby was lurking around searching for something.

Mordecai:Dude what are you doing?

Rigby:I'm searching for one of the chris heads.

Mordecai:Really?

Rigby:Yep.

Mordecai:Listen I've been looking for you I need you to help me get rid of that cat.

Rigby:What?! Dude I formed an alliance with him.

Mordecai:What?! Why are you always siding with the bad guys?! First Billy and Mandy and now Katz.

Rigby:I was thinking you could join us and besides he seems cool.

Mordecai:He's not cool.

Rigby:Well do you know anything about him?

Katz:Yeah bird do you know anything about me?

Mordecai:Have you been standing there the whole time?

Katz:I just got here and the raccoon is right it would be excellent if you joined our alliance.

Mordecai:Not going to happen.

* * *

**Katz:That bird doesn't know what he's missing but I think he's on to me so I will make sure he gets eliminated.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

**Mordecai:That cat is leaving once we lose.**

* * *

Team Champions were sitting around.

Bloo:This game is in the bag.

Billy:For me.

Bloo:Yeah right I won't let you win.

Billy:I think you don't have a choice.

Ed:So you fought that scary cat on the other team.

Courage:Yep he's evil.

Ed:Well I will help you take him out.

Courage:Thanks.

Panini:I couldn't help but hearing that you guys want to get rid of that cat.

Courage:Yeah he's no good.

Panini:I can help you if you guys agree to an alliance.

Ed:No! You were mean to Bubbles!

Bubbles:Yeah!

Panini:Yes and I'm sorry I am total over Chowder so friends?

Bubbles:Only if your promise you're over Chowder.

Panini:Deal.

They shake hands.

* * *

**Panini:I am not tricking Bubblas about Chowder but I will use her to get to the million but what I need is a chris head.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone know where we're at?

Katz:I think its Paris.

Chris:Yep.

Bloo:So what do we do?

Chris:Well you guys will choose a mime.

Rigby:Okay.

Chris:And that mime will put in a show for and the winning team gets a advantage in the second part of the challenge.

The teams huddles up.

Bloo:I think Ed should be the mime.

Billy:For once I agree with you.

Courage:You wanna do it Ed.

Ed:Yes I shall be the mime.

Bloo:Awesome.

The other team is huddled up.

Rigby:Okay whi is goo to be our mime?

Katz:How about the bird.

Mordecai:(scarcasim) Ha! Ha! Very funny.

Margaret:I think Rigby would make a funny mime.

Rigby:No!

Katz:How about you sock boy.

Double D:Uh..

Katz:Agreed sock boy is our mime.

Mordecai:He didn't agree you idiot!

Katz:Oh well.

* * *

**Mordecai:That cat is going to get it.**

* * *

**Katz:That bird is getting on my last nerve.**

* * *

Chris:Okay mime me and co host Eddy are judging.

Eddy:Bring on the mimes.

Ed comes out and starts off.

Eddy:This is pretty good.

Chris:Yep.

Ed stops doing miming.

Eddy:A 10

Chris:I give it a 9.

Ed leaves and Double D comes out shaking.

Katz:Do it!

Mordecai:Shut up he's nervous!

Patsy:You can do it Double D!

Double D shakes more but starts miming.

Eddy:Wow.

Chris:Its funny.

Rigby:I think we're going to lose.

Katz:Sock boy leaves if we do.

Rigby:Got that right.

Katz and Rigby high fived.

Double D stops miming.

Eddy:10!

Chris:Yep a 10 which means team drama wins the first part of the challenge.

Rigby:Awesome!

Mordecai:Sweet!

Double D:I did it!

* * *

**Double D:I did it! I feel like I can win this! I came in 3rd place last season.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Way to go Double D.**

* * *

**Katz:The sock boy got lucky so I will just turn my attention back to the bird.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the second part of the challenge is to paint something and since Double D won his team gets a half way done painting.

Mandy:What?!

Chris:Yep.

Bloo:We can still do this guys.

Eileen:Bloo's right lets do this.

* * *

**Eileen:If I win this I might be able to impress Rigby.**

* * *

Eileen and Bloo start painting.

Mandy:You guys seem useful for these types of challenges.

Bloo:Don't get any ideas on an alliance.

Mandy:Oh well.

The other team is almost done.

Rigby:This is awesome we're so going to win.

Buttercup:Yep Team Drama for the win!

Rigby and Buttercup high five.

Double D:You two paint nice.

Mordecai:Thanks dude.

Margaret:Yeah thanks.

* * *

**Katz:I need to get those two to screw up so one of them can get eliminated.**

* * *

Eileen:I think its perfect.

Bloo:I agree.

Bloo and Eileen high five.

Katz gets a cup of water and throws it one the paint of his team while one one is not looking expect Courage.

* * *

**Courage:Did you see that?! Katz just threw water on his painting and screwed his team up.**

* * *

Chris:I see you painting is messed up.

Mordecai and Margaret:But..But

Chris:Looks like champions take the win!

Rigby:What?!

Bloo:Yes!

Eileen:Yay!

* * *

Eileen is moving her stuff to a class when Rigby comes to her.

Rigby:Great win.

Eileen:Thanks.

Rigby:Good luck.

Eileen:You to.

Eileen go different way while Katz is hiding looking at them.

* * *

**Katz:That mole will distract the raccoon I need her team to get her out but first one of the birds leave.**

* * *

**Mordecai:I have a feeling that cat had something to do with us losing.**

* * *

Chris:The person who does get a pass most jump off this big train and first one goes to Double D.

Double D:Yeah!

Chris:Blossom and Buttercup.

Blossom:Awesome.

Buttercup:Sweet!

Chris:Patsy.

Patsy:Yay!

Chris:Lazlo.

Lazlo:Sweet.

Chris:Katz.

Katz:I knew it.

Chris:Mordecai,Margaret I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Chris:Margaret!

Margaret:No Mordecai!

Mordecai:Its okay Margaret I still have money from last season.

Margaret:Goodbye Mordecai.

They hug and kiss.

Mordecai:Everyone keep your eye on that cat.

Mordecai jumps off.

Mordecai:I LLLLOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE YOOOUUUUU MARGARET!

* * *

**Patsy:Sad but they cost us.**

* * *

**Rigby:I didn't vote for Mordecai.**

* * *

**Margaret:I'm doing this for you Mordecai.**

* * *

**Katz:Good bye bird.**

* * *

**Courage:Katz screwed up his own team.**

* * *

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	3. Monster fight

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. We visited Paris for our first challenge. Ed and Double D did miming and it was Double D who won it for his team. They had an advantage on the next part. But Katz threw water on the painting costing his team the win. Sadly people blamed Mordecai and Margaret for the problem and sent Mordecai home. What's next to come on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

A Class

Panini:Your kidding?

Courage:Nope Katz cost his team the win.

Bubbles:Wow.

Ed:We should take that evil cat out.

Courage:Yeah we need to warn his team.

Bubbles:Good thinking.

* * *

**Panini:Yeah I'm going to help them get rid of that cat and I also have a little surprise(Gets a something dusty from the floor revealing it to be a Chris head) Yep I found this last night. I have an advantage.**

* * *

**Courage:I cant wait to see Katz leave.**

* * *

Bloo:Isn't Awesome that we have A class?

Eileen:Yep.

Bloo and Eileen high fived.

Billy:This team is going to do good because I'm leader.

Bloo:You didn't do anything.

Billy:Yeah but remeber when you were on my team in season one and we won losta of times.

Bloo:You think your good luck?

Billy:Yep.

Bloo:Yeah right.

Billy:Yeah right? Who came in 2nd place that season Bloo? Me!

Bloo:Yeah but you didn't get the win.

Bloo and Billy glare at each other.

Eileen:Come on we're a team lets get along.

Billy:Whatever.

* * *

**Billy:I'm about to go find a Chris head.**

* * *

**Bloo:I can't stand that guy.**

* * *

C class

Patsy:Alright guys we need to step up our game.

Lazlo:She's right we need to work together as a team.

Margaret:Yeah I guess.

Patsy:Still sad about Mordecai?

Margaret:Yeah.

Buttercup:Well voting him out was for the good of the team.

Blossom:Besides we did win last season.

Katz:Yeah so be happy for you boyfriend.

Margaret:Did you vote him out?

Katz:Of course I did dear girl he was holding this team back.

Rigby:I guess.

Double D:Now guys I say we work together and we can win.

Lazlo:That's it Double D.

Katz:Lets just win this.

* * *

**Katz:I do plan to winning this time so I can get the other team to get rid of that mole so she doesn't distract the raccoon from our alliance.**

* * *

Chris:We have arrived!

Mandy:Where are we?

Chris:We are in Japan!

Bloo:Wow.

Chris:Yep today's challenge you must kill the robotic Godzilla!

Katz:What?!

Chris:Yep you have to find your own weapons I'll give you 20 Mintues to do that and then its Godzilla time baby!

The teams run off.

* * *

**Rigby:Godzilla? I kill that machine and the team will realize they need me.**

* * *

**Mandy:This challenge should help my team win a class again.**

* * *

Bloo:Hey I saw that first!

Billy:Well I got it first!

They were fighting over a toy sword.

Eileen:You guys do know that's a toy.

Bloo:But its the coolest weapon here.

Panini:So their giving us toys to us.

Mandy:Guess we'll have to make use of them.

Bloo and Billy glare at each other.

* * *

**Bloo:If we lose he leaves.**

* * *

Katz:So Rigby I was thinking we could screw up the other team.

Rigby:I guess that would be a good plan.

Katz:Excellent.

They high five.

Margaret:Come on guys lets get these weapons.

Patsy:Hey Lazlo what do you think of this sword?

Lazlo:Looks good Patsy.

Katz:Come on people.

Blossom:You know you could help us.

Katz:I am helping.

Buttercup:No your not.

Rigby:Guys just leave Katz alone.

Margaret:Rigby why are you defending him?

Double D:I would like to know that also.

Katz:None of your business.

Buttercup:Oh yeah.

Buttercup punched Katz

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

* * *

Panini:Hey guys I have something to show you.

Ed:Is it chickens?

Courage:I don't think so Ed.

Bubbles:What is it?

Panini showed them the Chris head.

Ed,Courage,and Bubbles:0_0

Panini:Yep I found it last night.

Billy was spying on them

* * *

**Billy:So panini has a Chris head? Interesting.**

* * *

Chris:Here Godzilla comes.

Eddy:Good that I'm not competing.

The Godzilla robot comes.

Katz:Come on team get in there!

* * *

**Katz:I need to screw that mole from the other team up.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Lets get this on.

Bloo and Eileen are attacking the robot Godzilla and Mandy was looking for a way to disable it.

Courage:AAAAHHHHHHH!

Ed:I am Ed destroyer of evil!

Ed jumps on the mister and stabs it with the toy sword.

Ed:Your down monster.

Mandy:No its not!

Bloo:Lets tear it apart!

Patsy throws water into its system and its powers down.

Chris:Team Drama wins!

Katz:Yes.

Rigby:I knew it.

Patsy:Yeah!

Chris:See you at elimination Team Champions.

* * *

**Bloo:At least we can vote Billy off.**

* * *

**Billy:Nows the time to charm Panini.**

* * *

Billy:Hi Panini.

Panini:Hey Billy.

Billy:So who you voted for beautiful.

Panini:(blushes)Well I was thinking of voting for well you.

Billy:Well vote for who ever you want gorgeous.

Panini giggles.

* * *

Chris:Okay I have to say that I am surprised you lost to team drama but hey what can you do?

Billy:I have something did you.

Chris:What is it?

Billy throws a Chris head to him.

* * *

**Bloo:This is *** Lame!**

* * *

**Panini:(blushing) So worth giving that Chris head away.**

* * *

**Billy:I got Panini good. Goodbye blob.**

* * *

Chris:Well Billy is in so a pass goes to him.

Billy:Alright.

Chris:Mandy and Ed.

Mandy:I knew it.

Ed:Yay I'm still in!

Chris:Courage.

Courage:Yay!

Chris:Panini and Eileen.

Panini:Yes!

Eileen:Awesome!

Chris:Bloo,Bubbles I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Bloo!

Bloo:Yes!

Ed:No Bubbles!

Bubbles:Its okay Ed I will be with Chowder.

Chris:Aw but still just go.

Bubbles jumps off.

Bubbles:GOOODDDD LUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKK GUUUUYYYYYSSSS!

Chris:Well tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	4. Fruit Fun

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants had to fight a giant Godzilla robot. The teams had some problems while looking for weapons like Bloo and Billy fighting over a sword and Buttercup punching Katz. Billy got Panini o give him her Chris head ticking Bloo off and Bubbles having to leave. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

C class

Panini:I can't believe I fell for his tricks.

Courage:Don't worry it was not your fault.

Ed:Yeah Billy did it.

Ed and Courage glare at Billy.

Billy:What?!

Courage:Your just like Katz you know that!

Billy:I'm nothing like that disgusting cat.

Courage:Yes you are.

Billy:Oh yeah?!

Billy shows him a picture of a monster.

Courage:AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Eileen:Your cruel.

Billy:Come on it was a joke.

Bloo:I want you out of here.

Billy:Good luck with that.

Panini:We don't need luck everyone is going to vote against you.

* * *

**Billy:I need another Chris head fast.**

* * *

Katz and Rigby are searching for something.

Rigby:We need to find them.

Katz:There has to be one here.

Margaret:What are you guys doing.

Rigby:Nothing.

Patsy:Your looking for Chris heads.

Rigby:No!

Double D:I believe you are.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Katz:Yeah and take off that ridiculous sock.

Double D:Its a hat!

Rigby:Look like a sock to me.

Rigby and Katz high five.

Margaret:What do you think Mordecai would say if he saw you like this Rigby?

Rigby:Shut up!

Katz:Leave the raccoon alone.

Margaret:Why don't you leave us alone?

Katz:Whatever.

Lazlo:Come on guys.

Blossom:Yeah we need to work as a team.

Buttercup:So quit with you messing with people cat.

Katz:You guys are so stupid.

* * *

**Katz:Those guys are causing problems for me but no matter me and the raccoon will get rid of them.**

* * *

**Rigby:Why does Margaret think she's so cool all of a sudden?!**

* * *

**Margaret:Everyone on this team but Rigby can see Katz is just using him.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Brazil!

Bloo:Cool!

Eileen:Awesome.

Chris:Yep today's challenge is simple make a fruit float!

Blossom:That sounds nice.

Buttercup:(sarcasm) Yeah great.

Double D:Perhaps we should get started.

Margaret:Good idea Double D.

* * *

Lazlo:We does this piece go?

He points something on the float and it falls on Katz.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Lazlo:Oops sorry Katz.

Margaret:Don't be he deserved it.

Rigby:Guys come on give Katz a chance.

Patsy:He is mean Rigby.

Double D:Indeed he is.

Blossom:We should vote him off.

Buttercup:I agree on that.

* * *

**Katz:They what to vote me off? Well we will see about that.(****laughs evilly)**

* * *

**Margaret:I just can't stand that cat.**

* * *

**Lazlo:I didn't mean to make that thing fall on Katz.**

* * *

Ed:Oh this looks nice for the float.

Courage:That does look nice Ed.

Ed and Courage high five.

Ed:I wish Bubbles was here.

Courage:Don't worry Ed will win this for her.

Ed:And Chowder too?

Courage:I don't know who that is but yes.

Panini:Team lets do this for a class.

Bloo:Right!

Mandy:As leader I say..

Bloo:Who made you leader?

Mandy:I did there's no one else who could lead this team.

Billy:I could like I did the team back in season one.

Mandy:Okay but the rest of you couldn't lead a team.

Eileen:Are you sure about that?

Mandy:Yep.

Eileen:Okay how many what Mandy to be leader?

No one raises their hand.

Eileen:How about Billy?

Still no hands.

Eileen:How about we all be equals.

Everyone but Billy and Mandy raises their hands.

* * *

**Mandy:These idiots need a leader.**

* * *

**Billy:I should be leader.**

* * *

**Eileen:Those two are starting to cause problems.**

* * *

Katz:Raccoon I need to talk to you.

Rigby:What is it dude?

Katz:If we lose we vote of the green Powerpuff.

Rigby:I'm cool with that.

Katz:But we need more votes to help us.

Rigby:Well Blossom's her sister and Margaret doesn't like you so that leaves Lazlo,Patsy or Double D.

Katz:I don't know about the sock bot fellow but we could get the monkey or the mongoose to help.

Rigby:Sweet.

Double D:What are you guys talking about?

Katz:Nothing.

Rigby:Wait Double D help us vote out Buttercup.

Double D:No way!

Katz:Have it your way.

Katz takes Double D's hat off.

Double D:My hat!

Rigby:Dude sick!

Katz:Oh dear.

Double D:Please don't tell anyone!

Katz:Fine we won't if you agree to be in our alliance and help us vote out who ever we want.

Double D:Fine.

* * *

**Double D:I'm sorry everyone.**

* * *

**Katz:Perfect.**

* * *

Chris:Alright lets see the floats!

Bloo and Eileen are on top of there teams float is a bird with fruit all over it.

Chris:That's a 10!

Eddy:10!

The next float comes out with its off Chris.

Chris:Now that deserves a 10!

Eddy:9!

Chris:Well looks like team champions win!

Bloo:Yes!

Billy:Sweet!

* * *

**Katz:Bye bye Powerpuff.**

* * *

**Rigby:I'm not sure about doing this to Double D.**

* * *

**Double D:Well on the bright side Buttercup isn't always every nice.**

* * *

Chris:Alright first pass goes to Margaret.

Margaret:Yes!

Chris:Blossom and Lazlo!

Lazlo:Yay!

Blossom:Sweet!

Chris:Patsy.

Patsy:Yay!

Chris:Double D.

Double D:Nice.

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:Yeah!

Chris:Katz,Buttercup I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Katz!

Katz:Excellent.

Rigby:Alright!

Margaret:What but everyone but Rigby voted for Katz!

Lazlo:I voted for Buttercup she's kind of mean.

Patsy:But..

Double D:I voted for Buttercup too.

Margaret:Why?!

Double D:Uh..I..uh

Buttercup jumps off

Buttercup:WIIINNNN THIS BLLLOOOOOSSSOOMMMMM!

Chris:Well that's it tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	5. Surf Racing

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The campers had to make awesome fruit floats. They had some minor problems as always. Katz and Rigby blackmailed Double D into voting Buttercup off but some other people did it willingly. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Katz:I have targets set up the bird,mongoose,Powerpuff,and sock boy. The monkey could be useful.**

* * *

**Rigby:Me and Katz are getting at them things are probably going better than when I was in an alliance with Billy.**

* * *

**Double D:I need to get those two to stop blackmailing me.**

* * *

A class

Bloo:This is awesome!

Bloo was eating pizza.

Eileen:We make a really good team.

Ed:Yeah.

Courage:I'll say.

Bloo:So Courage do you know that cat?

Courage:Yes he's my enemy.

Bloo:Really?

Courage:Yeah.

Ed:How did it happen?

Courage:Well one night we stayed at a motel he owned and he tried to feed us to his spiders.

Bloo:Lucky you got out.

Courage:I know.

Billy:And people say I'm the bad guy.

Bloo:Okay you're the second bad guy.

Billy:I'm not a bad guy I'm just playing the game!

Bloo:You could play it fairly then.

Billy:Whatever.

Eileen:Guys can we just get along?

Mandy:I really don't care as long as this team keeps winning.

Eileen:We will the other team has to much drama.

Panini comes in.

Bloo:Where have you been.

Panini:Uh nowhere.

* * *

**Panini:I was searching for another Chris head and this time I won't give it to anyone.**

* * *

**Mandy:Of course she was looking for a Chris head I've been searching all night and found nothing.**

* * *

Katz:We need a plan.

Rigby:Really?

Katz:Yeah your friends are planing to kick me off I'm afraid.

Rigby:Margaret.

Katz:We can't let her get away with this.

Rigby:Your right.

Katz and Rigby high fived.

Lazlo:What are you guys doing?

Katz:What are you doing?

Lazlo:I was looking for a Chris head.

Katz:Well listen if you vote with us next time well lose we will help you get into the final three with us.

Lazlo:Really? But I wanted Patsy to get into the final three too.

Rigby:What?! Dude come on forget her!

Lazlo:Sorry guys.

Lazlo walks off.

* * *

**Katz:I should mess up that monkeys relationship with the mongoose.**

* * *

**Rigby:Aw Lazlo is just so soft!**

* * *

**Lazlo:I could never ditch Patsy like that.**

* * *

Chris:Its challenge time.

Rigby:What is it this time?

Chris:First we are in Jamaica!

Bloo:Sweet!

Mandy:Not really.

Chris:Today's challenge is a surf challenge.

Blossom:Sweet!

Chris:You guys pick three contestants to surf from your team and you have 10 minutes to do that.

The teams huddled up.

Bloo:Okay I'll surf.

Mandy:Whatever.

Eileen:Okay we have Bloo and I guess I'll surf.

Panini:Okay we need one more spot.

Billy:Me!

Bloo:Yeah right.

Eileen:I guess we can give him a chance.

Billy:Yes!

Bloo:You better not mess this up.

The other team is huddled

Katz:Okay so we have the bird,monkey and raccoon surfing.

Rigby:Yes.

Chris:Okay you guys have 20 minutes to get ready.

Rigby:This is going to be super awesome!

Katz:We need you guys to be prepared.

Margaret:Who made you in charge?

Katz:Me.

Margaret:I don't get why you we not kicked off.

Katz:Dear girl please don't fuss.

Margaret:I WILL FUSS ALL I WANT BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR UP TO SOMETHING!

Rigby:Margaret calm down.

Margaret:Rigby! You should be helping me I thought we were friends?!

Rigby:We are!

Margaret:Then why are you taking his side?!

Bloo:No wonder their called team drama.

Eileen:Why are Margaret and Rigby arguing?

Billy:Just forget about them.

Eileen:No there my friends!

Mandy:We need to win Eileen!

Eileen:Margaret,Rigby stop arguing!

Katz:Quiet this is team business!

* * *

**Mandy:Eileen needs to get it together or she's out.**

* * *

**Billy:I just can't stand Bloo or Eileen.**

* * *

**Bloo:Billy,Katz,Mandy,and Rigby are the biggest jerks here and they need to go.**

* * *

**Margaret:That cat is so frustrating!**

* * *

**Rigby:I need to get this team in shape.**

* * *

**Katz:That bird needs to go soon!**

* * *

**Eileen:Team Business huh?! You guys sure aren't acting like a team Katz!**

* * *

Chris:Okay team lets get our surf on now their will be three rounds and the team will the most wins win the challenge you guys have to race all the way to the finish. First we have Billy vs Margaret!

Billy:Easy out!

Margaret:What did you say?! It's on now!

They get in the water and on to their boards.

Chris:And surf!

They start surfing and Billy starts to slip.

Panini:Come on Billy!

Billy:I got this!

Billy gets back and he bumps into Margaret making her fall into the water.

Lazlo:Hey!

Patsy:That's cheating!

Chris:Well that's a loud to make this interesting.

Margaret gets back on her board chances up o Billy and bumps him.

Double D:You can do it Margaret!

Billy:No she can't!

Billy bumps into Margaret but she pushes him off and crosses the line.

Lazlo:Yeah!

Patsy:Yay!

Rigby and Double D:Alright Margaret!

* * *

**Margaret:In your face Billy.**

* * *

**Billy:She got lucky!**

* * *

Chris:Next we have Eileen vs Lazlo.

Lazlo:Good luck Eileen.

Eileen:You too.

Chris:And go!

They race and both cross the line.

Chris:And its a tie but this may end the tie next is Bloo vs Rigby!

Rigby:Your going down!

Bloo:No your going down!

They begin to surf and Rigby bumps Bloo making him fall off.

Rigby:In your face!

Bloo:I will win!

Bloo gets on his board and bumps into Rigby and crosses the line.

Bloo:I win!

Chris:Wait since Margaret one the first round,It was a tie in the second,and your one the third I'm afraid we will have one more game I will let our co host choose who surfs.

Eddy:Lumpy vs...Katz!

Katz:You can't be serious?!

* * *

**Eddy:Its good to be the co host. I chose Katz because he is so annoying and lumpy will teach him a lesson.**

* * *

Katz:I'm not doing it.

Chris:Really?

Katz:Yes.

Chris:Then I guess team champions win.

Bloo and Eileen high five

Courage:Yes!

Ed:Yay!

* * *

**Margaret:That cat is going down!**

* * *

**Double D:I can't have Katz and Rigby blackmailing me anymore.**

* * *

Rigby:Dude those guys are going to kick you off.

Katz:Not quiet.

Rigby:What do you mean.

Katz:Billy wanted pay back on that bird so he convinced the monkey to help us and sock boy has to help us or we will reveal his little hay secret.

Rigby:I don't think I can vote against my best friends girlfriend.

Katz:She's is messing the team up and besides don't you think he gave her lots of attention when he was here.

Rigby:He does that at home too!

Katz:Well?

Rigby:I'll do it!

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

Chris:Okay first pass goes to Blossom!

Blossom:Sweet!

Chris:Patsy and Lazlo you guys are safe too.

Patsy:Yay!

Lazlo:Awesome!

Chris:Double D.

Double D takes his pass looking depressed

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:Awesome!

Chris:Katz,Margaret I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Katz!

Katz:Yes! Goodbye bird.

Margaret:No!

Double D:Stop!

Chris:What is it?

Double D:I quit.

Eddy:Why?!

Double D:Rigby and Katz have been blackmailing me into voting who they want off because they know what under my hat.

Chris:Oh.

Eddy,Margaret,Patsy,Lazlo,and Blossom glare at the two.

Rigby:I'm doomed.

Katz:This is bad.

Eddy:Can we vote Katz off instead?

Chris:I'm sorry.

Double D jumps off

Double D:GOOOODDDDD LUUUCCCCKKK GUUUYYYSSSS!

* * *

**Margaret:I can see Katz doing it but Rigby?!**

* * *

**Eddy:I may not be competing but those two are going to pay!**

* * *

Chris:Well what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	6. Rope Off

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The campers had to surf race and they each had to pick three of the contestants on their team to do it. Next we had three rounds of surf racing. But then one round ended up in a tie so we had Katz and Ed go at but Katz didn't want to. Then Margaret was about to leave when Double ad revealed that Katz and Rigby were blackmailing him. So Double D jumped out. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

Margaret was searching for a Chris head when Rigby came to talk to her.

Rigby:Listen Margaret I hope there's no hard feelings between us.

Margaret:You betrayed me Rigby. You betrayed Mordecai for trying to kick off his girlfriend!

Rigby:Listen all Mordecai does is always talk about you!

Margaret:Maybe because we have such a good relationship.

Rigby:I just wish he would worry about his best friend sometimes!

Margaret:Whatever dude.

Margaret left and Katz came to Rigby.

Katz:She took your best friend away from you.

Rigby:I know she has to get out of here.

Katz:Agreed.

Katz and Rigby high fived.

* * *

**Rigby:Listen I didn't what this but Margaret thinks she's so cool so I just want to teach her a lesson.**

* * *

**Katz:It looks bad for me now but it will get better.**

* * *

**Margaret:I can't wait to see that cat go down.**

* * *

A class

Eileen:That other team sure has a lot of drama.

Bloo:Thats why their call Team Drama.

Eileen:Well I guess.

Mandy:Who cares as long as we keep winning.

Eileen:I care so my friends can get along.

Billy:You need to worry about the challenges.

Mandy:Agreed.

Eileen:I can worry about my friends all I want!

Mandy:Not while this team is standing.

Courage:Why are you two such jerks?

Mandy:I'm trying to make us a dominant team.

Billy:Right.

Bloo:You guys need to be nicer.

Billy:I am nice out of the game.

Bloo:Well be nice in the game!

Billy:Hey being like this got me second place in the first season!

Bloo:Well try being better to people!

* * *

**Billy:Look I just want to play the game like Mandy so back off Bloo.**

* * *

Katz:Where are we?

Chris:We're I Texas!

Mandy:Lame.

Chris:Anyway we are having a rope off challenge.

Bloo:Sounds Awesome!

Chris:Yep the goal of this is to rope up the other team before they rope you!

Billy:Sweet!

Chris:Okay this is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Bloo:I'm going to rope me up some ugly cat.**

* * *

**Mandy:We can get through this easy.**

* * *

Bloo:This should be awesome.

Billy:Champions for the win!

Eileen:Yay!

Mandy:Glad to see you got your confidence back Eileen.

Eileen:Whats that supposed to mean?

Mandy:I mean you stopped focusing on Rigby and what's her name.

Eileen:Her name is Margaret and What I can't worry about my friends?!

Mandy:Not if you still want to be in this team.

Eileen:I'm thinking of wrapping this rope around you!

Billy:Your gonna kill her?

Eileen:I didn't mean around her neck!

* * *

**Eileen:Bloo needs to stop pointing figures at Billy and focus on Mandy she's the jerk.**

* * *

Katz:That team is starting to have drama as well.

Rigby:I know dude.

Katz:We should take this to our advantage.

Rigby:How?

Katz:Let me worry about that.

* * *

Chris:Ready and Rope!

Ed:I am Ed!

Ee ropes Lazlo quickly

Lazlo:Looks like you got me Ed.

Ed:I got you monkey!

Courage is looking at the two when he gets a tap on his shoulder and he turns.

Katz:Hello dog.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rigby ropes Courage

Rigby:Nice dude.

Katz:Thanks.

Katz and Rigby high five but Bloo ropes them.

Bloo:Hi take that!

Margaret:Take this!

Margaret ropes Bloo.

Margaret:Ha!

Bloo:Dang it!

Mandy ropes Margaret from behind.

Mandy:Yes!

The rest rope each other and its down to Eileen and Patsy.

Patsy:I got this!

Eileen ropes her from behind.

Eileen:I win!

Patsy:No!

* * *

**Margaret:Looks like Katz is going down.**

* * *

**Patsy:At least Katz will be out.**

* * *

**Rigby:Looks like Katz is dead sorry dude but at least I won't vote for you.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first pass goes to Lazlo!

Lazlo:Yes!

Patsy:Yeah!

Chris:Blossom.

Blossom:Sweet!

Chris:Rigby!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Margaret!

Margaret:Get ready to leave Katz!

Chris:Katz,Patsy I have one pass and it goes to

Katz:Me!

Chris:What?!

Katz tosses a Chris head to him.

Chris:Looks like another Chris head was found which means Patsy is out!

Patsy:No!

Lazlo:Patsy I will win for the both of us.

Patsy:Aw Lazlo.

They kiss and Patsy jumps off

Patsy:I LOOVVVVEEEE YOOOUUUU LAZLOOOO!

Margaret:So close!

Rigby:Sweet!

Rigby and Katz high five.

Chris:Tune in Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Shorter than usual I'm sorry.**


	7. Kangaroo Chase

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants went to Texas and had a little rope challenge. The campers tensions grew a bit with Rigby and Margaret no getting along so good. But in the end Katz had found the second Chris head and Patsy was outta here! What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

Lazlo was walking around when Rigby and Katz come to him.

Katz:Hello dear boy.

Lazlo:I'm not talking to you Katz.

Katz:Look I voted for the bird not the mongoose.

Lazlo:Really?

Katz:Really.

Lazlo:Okay then so what do you want?

Katz:Me and Rigby were thinking that you could join our alliance.

Lazlo:I..I..uh

Rigby:Come on Lazlo.

Lazlo:I just don't know.

Katz:Well your going to have to figure out sometime.

Lazlo:Well I guess...Wait I minute! What about when you guys blackmailed Double D?!

Katz:I feel terrible about it and I want to help someone to make up for it.

Lazlo:Okay then.

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

**Rigby:We got this game in the bag!**

* * *

**Katz:That monkey can get me further in the game the more in the alliance the better.**

* * *

**Lazlo:Did I make the right choice.**

* * *

A class

Eileen:Its nice up here.

Bloo:Sure is.

Mandy:Nice to see that you have team sprit now.

Eileen:What I can't worry about my friends?!

Mandy:If you keep worrying you will cost us a challenge.

Eileen:Don't be so bossy.

Ed:Yeah!

Courage:Don't be such a jerk Mandy.

Mandy:Whatever.

Panini:This team needs to get together.

Billy:I guess.

* * *

**Eileen:I want Mandy out when I get the chance.**

* * *

Chris:Okay before I tell you guys where we're at I am going to say that Cartmanrules88 has but a poll on his account on who fans what to win.

Mandy:So?

Chris:So Rigby,Katz,and Courage each got one vote.

Rigby:Sweet in your face losers!

Katz:Of course I got a vote but who would vote for that dump dog?

Courage:Who would vote for this nasty cat.

Courage and Katz glared at each other

Chris:Anyway we are in Asia.

Katz:So?

Chris:So the goal is to hunt down Kangaroo Chef.

Bloo:That's one funny name.

Chris:Anyway first one to hunt him down wins.

Rigby:Come on Team Drama for the win!

Lazlo:Thats the sprit!

Rigby and Lazlo high fived.

Billy:This is in the bag.

Katz:For our team.

Billy:Yeah right!

Katz:We have the skills for this challenge.

Billy:Yeah but your team had four and ours has seven.

Katz:We may have four contestants but we will still beat you maybe you might mess it up for your team.

Billy:I don't really think you will last long.

Katz:Of course I will I have more brains than you.

Billy:Whatever.

* * *

**Billy:If that stupid cat is still here when the merge comes I'm taking him out first!**

* * *

**Katz:Its hard to believe that he came in second in the first season.**

* * *

Chris:Okay here's your gear and you guys go!

The contestants went hunting for the dressed kangaroo.

Billy:Hey Bloo how about we form an alliance.

Bloo:I would never form an alliance with you!

Billy:We both want that stupid cat out so how about we make sure he doesn't go to the merge.

Bloo:I'm pretty sure if they lose everyone but Rigby will vote for him on his team.

Billy:Come on Bloo.

Bloo:How about if he is still here at the time and we're both here we form it.

Billy:Deal.

* * *

**Bloo:Sure Billy might actually help me with that ugly cat but he could turn on me.**

* * *

Blossom:Guys we should build a trap!

Margaret:Good idea.

Rigby:So how will we build it.

Blossom:Like this.

Lazlo:Shouldn't some of us go look for the kangaroo.

Blossom:No we should all stay here and plant the trap.

Margaret:Okay lets do it.

* * *

**Margaret:I really don't care if this doesn't work and we lose my goal right now is to get rid of that cat.**

* * *

**Blossom:This trap is sure to work.**

* * *

Bloo sees Chef.

Bloo:I got him!

Mandy:Lets get him!

They run towards chef.

Chef:Oh my!

He kicks Bloo in the face.

Bloo:What the heck man.

Chef turns and grins at Courage.

Courage:You don't scare me!

Chef puts on a mask.

Courage:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Courage:I'm sorry it was just so scary.**

* * *

Mandy kicks Chef in the balls and he falls down.

Mandy:Ha!

Eileen:Wait he's getting up.

Chef throws Mandy.

Ed:I am Ed destroyer of evil!

Ed tackles Chef and Eileen ties him up.

Chris:You guys win!

Panini:Yes!

Ed and Eileen high five.

* * *

**Rigby:We lost?! Ah Blossom we said some should go hunt for him!**

* * *

**Mandy:Looks like my team wins again.**

* * *

**Bloo:I'm glad we won.**

* * *

**Billy:We won again not ****surprised.**

* * *

**Ed:I am Ed.**

* * *

**Eileen:Kind of wish we lost so we could vote of Mandy.**

* * *

**Katz:This team sucks.**

* * *

**Margaret:Bye bye Katz.**

* * *

Katz:Okay so all three of us are voting for the bird.

Lazlo:Actually we want to kick off Blossom.

Rigby:Yeah.

Katz:We need to get that bird out of here.

Rigby:Blossom cost us the challenge by making us just sit there and build that trap.

Katz:Come on let's just kick the bird off.

Lazlo:I'm voting for Blossom no matter what I'm sorry.

Rigby:Yeah dude.

Katz sighs.

* * *

**Lazlo:No hard feelings Blossom I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first pass goes to Lazlo.

Lazlo:Yes!

Chris:Rigby.

Rigby:I knew it!

Chris:Margaret.

Margaret takes her pass and grins at Katz.

Margaret:See yah Katz.

Chris:Katz,Blossom I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Katz!

Katz:Excellent.

Margaret:What?!

Blossom:But how?

Margaret and Blossom turned to Lazlo.

Margaret:How could you vote for Blossom and not Katz!

Lazlo:I'm sorry but Blossom cost us the challenge.

Rigby:Yeah she needs to go.

Katz:Of course.

Margaret:I can't wait to get you outta her.

Blossom:Bye guys.

Blossom flies off.

Chris:Well that's it tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	8. London Madness

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour! The contestants played to chase ls kangaroo around in order to catch it and win the challenge. Katz and Rigby convinced Lazlo to join their alliance. Speaking of alliance Billy tried to form an alliance with Bloo on order to get rid of Katz when the merge comes. In the end it was Blossom who screwed it up for her team and was sent home saving Katz from elimination. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

A class

Bloo:I'm liking a class.

Courage:(takes bite of pizza) You said it.

Ed:This is awesome I hope I win when the games over Eddy and Double D would be so proud.

Eileen:I bet they would.

Panini:I can't believe we have the dominate team.

Mandy:Well of course we do.

Eileen:It would be a fun team if miss bossy pants wasn't her.

Mandy:Whats your point?

Eileen:My point is that your mean and bossy!

Mandy:I am bet I am a better teammate then all of you.

Courage:If you are how come people want to vote you off?

Billy:Hey we should stop arguing for once.

Bloo:And for once I agree with Billy.

Ed:We should tickle each other guys.

Everyone looked at Ed creeped out.

* * *

**Bloo:I like Ed but he can be creepy some times.**

* * *

**Mandy:Weirdo.**

* * *

C class

Katz:Are you okay dear girl?

Margaret:No I'm not okay you guys are just going to vote me off!

Katz:I know.(grins evilly)

Margaret:Rigby why don't you help me?! And you Lazlo?!

Rigby:Well Katz doesn't steal people's best friends attention.

Margaret:Aw!

Lazlo:I can vote with you if you want.

Katz:Hey!

Lazlo:Oh sorry.

Margaret:Guys!

* * *

**Margaret:I'm leaving I know it.**

* * *

**Katz:Stupid bird.**

* * *

**Rigby:I can't get my head straight because Margaret is Mordecai's girlfriend.**

* * *

**Lazlo:I feel kind if bad.**

* * *

Mandy:Where are we now?

Chris:Your in London.

Rigby:Really?

Chris:Yep.

Katz:Whats today's pitiful challenge.

Chris:You have to catch Jack the Ripper!

Rigby:Cool!

Bloo:I don't know who that is but it sounds awesome!

Chris:Yep.

Panini:Is Chef dressed up again?

Chris:Nope.

Billy:Okay lets do it.

Chris:Now get out there campers!

They run.

* * *

Katz,Rigby,Lazlo,and Margaret are walking.

Lazlo:Guys listen if we don't work out our problems we can't win.

Margaret:I will be calm once he leaves.(points to Katz)

Katz:That's not going to happen.

Margaret:Shut up!

Rigby:Fight!

Margaret:I'm going the other way.

Lazlo:I will go talk to her.

Margaret leaves and Lazlo follows her.

Katz:I despise her.

Rigby:Lets hunt this killer down dude.

Katz:Fine.

A figure appears behind them and they turn.

Katz and Rigby:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

The other team is walking together.

Eileen:I say we but our problems aside and catch this killer.

Mandy:Agreed.

Bloo:That's if you and Billy don't betray us.

Mandy:Don't worry I'm focused on winning.

Billy:Yeah so calm down!

Bloo:I'm just making sure!

Courage:Here they go again.

Billy:Well you don't have t assume we're going to betray you!

Bloo:I was just making sure!

Billy:Making sure my butt!

Bloo pushes Billy and Billy pushes back.

Bloo:You wanna go punk!

Billy:Bring it blob!

They start punching each other and Eileen and Panini split them up.

Eileen:Stop fighting!

Panini:We're trying to win remember?!

Bloo:I'm giving this guy what he deserves!

Billy:Oh yeah bring it!

Mandy leaves and Ed and Courage follow her.

* * *

**Mandy:Idoits.**

* * *

**Courage:Those two need to stop fighting.**

* * *

**Ed:That fight was cool.**

* * *

Lazlo:Margaret wait up!

Margaret:What is it?

Lazlo:Look I think Katz might be taking things to far so don't tell him but I will vote him off with you.

Margaret:Thanks dude!

Margaret gives him a hug.

Lazlo:No problem..

Margaret:What the?!

Lazlo and Margaret:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They run.

* * *

Billy,Bloo,Eileen,and Panini walk.

Bloo:I can't believe they left us!

Panini:Well while you two were fighting they decided they wanted to win the challenge for our team.

Billy:We should lose and kick Bloo off.

Bloo:Shut up!

Billy:And our deals off.

Eileen:What deal?

Bloo:We were going to team up to vote off Katz if he was here at the time off the merge.

Eileen:Well don't stop I think that cat is up to something.

A figure appears to them.

Bloo,Billy,Eileen,and Panini:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

Mandy,Ed,and Courage are walking.

Courage:I'm scared.

Mandy:Of course your scared.

Ed:Don't be mean to the doggie.

Courage:Thank you Ed.

Mandy:Whatever lets just win this stupid challenge.

Ed:Okay.

Courage:I sure hope nothing bad happened to the others.

Mandy:Just calm down.

Ed:Whats that?

A figure appeared and tied Mandy and Courage.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed tackles the figure.

Ed:I will defeat you evil doer.

Ed picked up the killer and threw him to he ground.

Ed:My name is Ed!

The killer needs Ed and he falls down.

* * *

Lazlo and Margaret were walking.

Lazlo:Glad we got away from that killer.

Margaret:Yeah.

The killer appears.

Lazlo:Not again!

Margaret goes up to the killer and punches him.

Lazlo ties up the killer.

Chris:Team Drama wins!

* * *

**Margaret:Yes we won!**

* * *

**Lazlo:Yay!**

* * *

**Rigby:Looks like we won.**

* * *

**Katz:Our team won not expected.**

* * *

Chris:The killer was Eddy.

Eddy:Yeah I dressed as him I'm a pretty awesome co host.

Ed:Eddy is the man with the plan.

Chris:Okay I first pass goes to Courage.

Courage:Yes!

Chris:Ed and Panini.

Ed:Yay!

Ed hugs Courage.

Panini:Yes!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:Alright.

Chris:Eileen.

Eileen:Sweet!

Chris:Bloo,Billy I have one pass and it goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Bloo!

Bloo:Yes in your face Billy!

Billy:No!

Chris:Your out Billy.

Billy:I'm not leaving before Bloo.

Chris pushes Billy off.

Billy:YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME BLOOOOOOO!

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	9. German field

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants had to hunt down Jack the Ripper the killer of London. Bloo and Billy fought again and Mandy,Ed and Courage left them behind. Thanks to Margaret and Lazlo the killer was caught and it was our co host Eddy who was playing the role for the challenge. Then Billy got the boot. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Bloo:Finally he's gone!**

* * *

**Eileen:Now its time to deal with Mandy.**

* * *

A Class

Katz:It does feel good to be in A class.

Rigby:I know dude it's awesome.

Katz and Rigby high fived.

Margaret:This is sweet but it would be better if you weren't here Katz.

Lazlo:Come on guys lets he along.

Rigby:Lazlo lets just watch them fight its awesome.

Katz:Dear girl may I say that it has not been a pleasure having you on my team either.

Margaret:That's why when we lose your gone.

Katz:Not gonna happen.

* * *

**Katz:That bird has another thing coming if she thinks that she will beat me.**

* * *

**Margaret:What Katz doesn't know is that I have Lazlo on my side.**

* * *

**Lazlo:Katz really needs to leave.**

* * *

C class

Panini:Its sinks being here.

Mandy:Duh.

Courage:Well I don't think that team really has a chance with Katz around.

Ed:That cat is mean.

Bloo:He needs to get out of this plan.

Courage:You got that right.

Ed:I know how about when the merge comes we all vote for him.

Mandy:Good idea.

Eileen:That's if you don't team with him.

Mandy:Don't be stupid.

Bloo:She's right Mandy could turn on us.

Ed:Yeah before the merge if we lose we vote her off.

* * *

**Mandy:I'm not gonna betray these idiots.**

* * *

Chris:Okay before we get started I would like to say that we are in the Merge!

Rigby:Sweet!

Katz:Indeed.

Mandy:Finally.

Chris:Yep since we only have ten of you left we decided this was the right time to do it.

Bloo:So what's out challenge.

Chris:We're do you think we are?

Eileen:Germany?

Chris:Yep.

Margaret:Whats the challenge?

Chris:Football.

Rigby:Awesome.

Chris:Pick teams and I'll do the rest first the captions. Rigby and Eileen.

Eileen:Aw.

Rigby:Its okay Eileen.

Eileen:Yeah I guess your right.

Chris:Eileen you pick first.

Eileen:Margaret.

Margaret:Yes!

Chris:Okay Rigby.

Rigby:Katz.

Katz:Excellent.

Rigby and Katz high fived.

Eileen:Bloo.

Bloo:Awesome!

Rigby:Mandy.

Mandy:Fine.

Eileen:Courage.

Courage:Yes!

Rigby:Ed.

Ed:Chickens!

Eileen:Panini.

Panini:Yes.

Rigby:I guess that's leaves Lazlo.

Lazlo:Okay.

* * *

**Rigby:This is gonna be awesome!**

* * *

**Margaret:At least I'm not a Katz team and hey I'm on the same team as Elieen.**

* * *

**Eileen:This is gonna be fun.**

* * *

**Bloo:You watching this Billy because I'm gonna show my moves out there in your face.**

* * *

Chris tosses Rigby a ball.

Rigby:Dude this is a soccer ball!

Chris:Yeah in Germany they call it football.

Rigby:I knew that.

Chris:Alright first up to 50 points win.

Eileen:Sweet!

The teams get on the field and get ready.

Chris:Okay go!

Courage is kicking the ball when Ed takes the ball and starting kicking he pushes Bloo and scores.

Chris:5 points for Rigby's team!

Rigby and Ed high fived.

This time it starts with Ed having the ball and kicking it Margaret takes it from him and starts to kick when Katz pushes her and scores.

Chris:Rigby's team now has 10 points!

Rigby and Katz high fived.

Rigby:This is awesome!

Bloo takes the ball and starts kicking and he passes Ed and Lazlo and scores.

Chris:Eileen's team gets five points!

Eileen:Yes!

Bloo and Eileen high fived.

Bloo:I knew I as gonna score!

Bloo starts it off again and Katz takes it and scores.

Chris:15 points for Rigby's team!

Rigby:In your face!

* * *

**Bloo:That cat should get out of this game.**

* * *

**Katz:I am going to rule the rest of this game.**

* * *

**Eileen:Okay Rigby is a little out of control but I guess this is how we play in this show I guess.**

* * *

**Rigby:This is sweet we're winning!**

* * *

An hour passes.

Chris:Okay now its 35 to 30 few more points and somebody will win.

Mandy starts kicking and Margaret takes it from her but she takes it back and scores.

Chris:35 points for Eileen's team its tied up!

Rigby starts this time and Panini takes it and scor

Chris:40 points for Eileen's team!

Panini:Yes!

Eileen:Awesome!

Katz passes everyone on his way and scores.

Chris:40 points for Rigby's team!

Rigby:Sweet!

Rigby and Katz high fived.

Bloo kicks off he kicks the ball and rolls under Katz and Ed to score.

Chris:45 points for Eileen's team!

Bloo and Margaret high fived.

Rigby kicks and passes Margaret,Courage,and Panini to score.

Rigby:Yes take that suckers!

Chris:Its tied 45 to 45 one more point to win!

Eileen starts the kick is near the goal but Katz blocked her she kicks it hitting Rigby in the eye.

Rigby:Ow!

Eileen:No Rigby!

Margaret:Eileen kick it!

Panini:No!

Bloo:Whats she doing!

Eileen checks on Rigby.

Eileen:Are you okay?

Rigby:Yeah.

Eileen kisses Rigby.

* * *

**Katz:Unpleasant to watch.**

* * *

**Margaret:Aw.**

* * *

**Bloo:We're going to lose the game.**

* * *

**Rigby:Wow.**

* * *

**Eileen:(Blushes)**

* * *

Katz scores.

Chris:And Rigby's team wins!

* * *

Chris:You five may have been a team for this challenge only but it was awesome first goes to Bloo!

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Courage.

Courage:Yay!

Chris:Panini.

Panini:Yes!

Chris:Margaret,Eileen the last pass goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Margaret!

Margaret:No Eileen!

Eileen:Its fine Margaret at least I kissed Rigby.

They hugged and Eileen jumped off.

Eileen:I LOVE YOUUUU RIGBY!

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**someone asked how I use a train to go around the world well its a special train it can float threw water. Remember it's a special train.**


	10. Snap of New York

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. We started the Merge even though the challenge was a team game challenge speaking of which we went to Germany and played Soccer which is called Football there. Rigby's team was able to pick up the win thanks lil guys like Katz and Ed. Eileen finally kissed Rigby but was also eliminated. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Rigby:So Eileen kissed me and then she left well I will not lie it was pretty awesome.**

* * *

**Margaret:The merge is a good chance to get rid of Katz.**

* * *

**Katz:So I have only eight more to go and I get the million.**

* * *

A class

Rigby:This is awesome!

Lazlo:Even thought we're not a real team.

Ed:That's okay monkey.

Mandy:We are in the merge.

Katz:Yes put we won the game last challenge and we did make a great team but I was thinking of an alliance all 5 of us could have.

Ed:Can Courage be in it?

Katz:No!

Lazlo:Whats wrong with Courage?

Katz:I hate that stupid dog.

Ed:But Katz he's so cute and cuddly.

Katz:So what.

Rigby:Come on guys lets get this alliance thing going.

Mandy:Alright I'm in.

Ed:If Courage can't come then I don't want to.

Rigby:Aw!

Katz:Dumb dog.

* * *

**Ed:Courage is my cute and cuddly doggie friend.**

* * *

**Katz:That Ed fellow is annoying with that stupid dog.**

* * *

C class

Bloo:Well we're in c class and we're not even a team.

Courage:Come in Bloo we need a plan to take out Katz.

Margaret:Yeah.

Panini:So that cat is finally gonna leave.

Bloo:To bad Eileen left.

Margaret:Yeah and just when she hooked up with Rigby.

Panini:Wow.

Courage:Why does Rigby help Katz?

Margaret:He thinks Katz is his friend.

Panini:Well we can give it our all because Katz has our votes.

Bloo:Yep.

Courage:And if he gets invincibility we can just vote off Mandy.

Bloo:Got that right.

Bloo and Courage high fived.

Margaret:I can't believe we forgot!

Bloo:What?

Margaret:Theres one more Chris head.

Panini:Yeah I found one gave it to Billy.

Bloo:Which was a big mistake.

Margaret:And sadly Katz found one.

Courage:Lets just eliminate Katz.

Panini:Yeah.

Margaret:This is awesome.

Courage:And I can get Ed to join in.

* * *

**Bloo:That cat or Mandy is going down after today.**

* * *

**Margaret:I can't wait to see Katz leave.**

* * *

**Courage:Finally he's going to be off.**

* * *

Chris:Okay we are in New York.

Bloo:Sweet!

Panini:This is going to be awesome.

Margaret:Its going to be better when Katz leaves.

Courage:Got that right.

Courage and Margaret high fived.

Katz:You two will not get me out.

Margaret:Oh please we will so get you out!

Bloo:Yeah you dumb cat.

Katz:I'm not going to take that from a blob.

Bloo:Yeah will your out of here when this is over!

Katz:Dear boy I assure you I will be in this when this challenge is over.

Bloo kicks Katz in the shin.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Bloo sticks his tongue out.

Margaret:That's what I'm taking about.

Chris:Okay enough here's the plan since theres nine of you we will have one person be a famous person.

Bloo:That's me.

Chris:You have to guess a number.

Katz:Fine.

Chris:Between 1 and 10.

Panini:2!

Margaret:5!

Katz:10!

Bloo:4!

Rigby:9!

Mandy:1.

Ed:Uh 6?

Lazlo:8!

Courage:3!

Chris:The answer was 4 so Bloo you have to avoid getting got by people who want to take your picture.

Bloo:Aw I wanted pictures if me taken.

Chris:The rest of you will be in groups of two I have a hat and if I pull your name you get to choose I partner.

Rigby:Sweet! You and me Katz!

Rigby and Katz high fived.

Chris:Okay Mandy gets the first pick.

Mandy:I choose Katz.

Rigby and Katz:What?!

* * *

**Rigby:Aw man!**

* * *

Chris:Okay next Rigby gets a pick.

Rigby:I choose Lazlo.

Lazlo:Okay.

Chris:Next person that gets to pick is Ed!

Ed:Courage!

Courage:Okay Ed.

Chris:That leaves Panini and Margaret.

Margaret:Awesome.

Panini:Yeah we're good with that.

Panini and Margaret high fived.

* * *

**Katz:That girl must have a plan.**

* * *

**Mandy:I have a good plan.**

* * *

Lazlo:Why did you chose me Rigby?

Rigby:Because your in the alliance remember?

Lazlo:Oh yeah.

Rigby:Okay dude lets find Bloo.

Lazlo:Okay.

* * *

Ed:I think Bloo is this way.

Courage:I think we should go the other way.

Ed:Okay doggie.

Courage:Olay lets go.

* * *

Katz:So what do you want from me dear girl?

Mandy:Heres the plan. Me,you,and the raccoon in an alliance to make it to the final three.

Katz:Not bad.

They run into Panini and Margaret.

Katz:Well if it isn't the bird.

Margaret:Shut up Katz!

Mandy:You guys will not win this challenge.

Panini:I think we will sister.

Mandy:Bring it on sister.

* * *

**Panini:Mandy is really mean and annoying.**

* * *

**Mandy:This is kind of weird but I admire Panini's confidence.**

* * *

Bloo was sitting fake hotel room.

Bloo:These guys will never find me.

Katz:Well we did.

Bloo turns to see Katz and Mandy.

Bloo:Get away!

Bloo throws a sock and it hits Katz in the nose.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Mandy tackles Bloo and Katz grabs him the neck.

Katz:Smile for the camera and the spider.

Katz takes out a spider.

Bloo:What?! Mandy make him stop!

Mandy:Say cheese.

Mandy snaps a picture.

Katz:(Laughs evilly)

Bloo:Get that thing away!

Bloo pushes the spider into Katz face and trips on a rope.

Chris:Katz and Mandy win for getting a picture first!

* * *

**Bloo:That sick cat tried to put a spider in me!**

* * *

**Katz:That blob is going down.y**

* * *

Chris:Mandy and Katz have invincibility so no votes count for them and the first pass goes to Lazlo.

Lazlo:Yes!

Chris:Ed and Courage.

Courage:Yes!

Ed:Yay!

Chris:Panini.

Panini:Awesome.

Chris:Margaret.

Margret:Take that Katz!

Chris:Bloo,Rigby I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Bloo!

Bloo:Yes!

Rigby:Wait!

Rigby tosses Chris a chris head.

Chris:Looks like Rigby found the final Chris head and Bloo's going home with 9th place.

Bloo:No one let Mandy or that stupid cat beat you!

Margaret:Okay.

Ed:Bye Bloo.

Bloo jumps off.

Bloo:YOUU SUUUCCCKKK KATZ!

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	11. Capture the Mummy

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants went to New York City. Bloo got the spot as the pretend star so the others could try to take pictures of him. Mandy decided to pick Katz as a partner to discuss an alliance. They also got to Bloo first and snapped a picture of him. Then when Bloo was about to stay Rigby revealed the final Chris head and Bloo went bye bye. With 8 contestants remaining who will go to the top find out on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Rigby:I was lucky I found that Chris head.**

* * *

**Mandy:I like how this alliance thing with Katz and Rigby is going but I think Lazlo is up to something.**

* * *

**Lazlo:I am planning with Margaret,Courage,Ed,and Panini to kick off Katz.**

* * *

**Katz:I rule at this game.**

* * *

A class

Katz:I love this alliance.

Mandy:Yep.

Katz:I also love that we won first place.

Mandy:True that.

Katz:So who are we going to eliminate after we get rid of the bird and the dog?

Mandy:Who said we were eliminating the dog after?

Katz:I want that dog out.

Mandy:Okay fine but after those two we eliminate Panini.

Katz:Good.

* * *

**Mandy:Then I get rid if him,Rigby,and Ed then I'll beat Lazlo in the final.**

* * *

C class

Margaret:Well this sinks.

Courage:Yeah and Katz is still in the game.

Rigby:That doesn't sink.

Margaret:Yes it does Rigby!

Rigby:No it doesn't!

Lazlo:Guys lets get along.

Panini:Yeah we can't get rid of Katz and Mandy like this.

Ed:Yeah guys we need to work together.

Rigby:Come on their cool.

Margaret:(sighs)

Panini:They are not cool Rigby.

Rigby:Yes they are!

Lazlo:You know your the only one here who thinks that.

Rigby:Your in the alliance too.

Margaret:He's been with us secretly.

Courage:Yay!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Panini:Lets just get rid of Katz.

Rigby:Aw!

* * *

**Rigby:So Lazlo was plotting to eliminate Katz behind our back?! What a traitor your going down dude!**

* * *

**Panini:Rigby needs to chill.**

* * *

**Margaret:This is where Katz leaves.**

* * *

**Courage:Man Rigby needs to get it though his head that Katz is the bad guy.**

* * *

**Ed:We need to get rid of that mean cat.**

* * *

**Lazlo:Rigby is on to me he's probably going to tell Katz.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome final 8! Guess where we are.

Katz:Um..

Mandy:Egypt.

Chris:Yep.

Rigby:Cool.

Chris:Yes we are going to play something I like to call capture the mummy.

Ed:Cool.

Chris:This time I'm picking the pairs.

Courage:Okay.

Chris:Firs Rigby and Lazlo.

Rigby:What?!

Lazlo:Well I guess this could be fun.

Chris:Courage and Mandy.

Mandy:This is getting interesting.

Courage:I know I'm not gonna like this.

Chris:Panini and Ed.

Panini:I think we'll do fine don't you Ed?

Ed:Yes Panini.

Margaret:Wait! Then that leaves...

Chris:Yep you and Katz.

* * *

**Margaret:Why?! Why do I have to be paired with him?!**

* * *

**Katz:This is an outrage!**

* * *

Chris:Move Campers find the mummy in Peramind move!

The campers run.

* * *

**Panini:We got this.**

* * *

Panin:Okay Ed lets go this way.

Ed:Okay.

They walk along the path.

Panini:So Ed do you think you can win?

Ed:Yeah Eddy and Double D would be so proud.

Panini:They would.

A figure looking like a Mummy goes to them.

Panini:Ah!

Ed:Take me to your leader.

Ed tackles the figure.

* * *

Mandy and Courage are walking in a different path.

Courage:I have a bad feeling about this.

Mandy:Stop whining!

Courage:Okay.

Mandy:Now where to find that mummy.

Courage:I don't like mummies.

Mandy:Calm down!

Courage:Okay.

Courage bumps his leg into something and jumps in pain.

Courage:Ow!

Mandy goes behind him.

Mandy:Boo!

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Courage:That girl is mean.**

* * *

**Mandy:Dump dog.**

* * *

Rigby and Lazlo are walking

Lazlo:Its getting dark.

Rigby:Dude calm down.

Lazlo:I am calm.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Lazlo:Whats with you?

Rigby:Shut up!

Lazlo:Okay.

Rigby:Good.

Lazlo:(sighs)

* * *

**Lazlo:I'm kind of sick of Rigby.**

* * *

Margaret:You better not be up to anything!

Katz:Dear girl I only wish to win.

Margaret:Well your not gonna.

Katz:Indeed I will.

Margaret:No you won't!

Katz:Yes I wil.

Margaret:Aw! I'm sick of you

Katz:As I am you.

Margaret:Shut up!

Katz:Then why don't you?

Margaret:AW!

They see a figure come to them.

Katz and Margaret:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Katz scratches the figure.

* * *

Ed:I am Ed!

The figure Ed was fighting was unmasked.

Panini:Gorgonzola?!

Gorgonzola:That's right I'm back from season 1 and I'm mad that I wasn't in last season or this one!

Panini:So Chris hired you to be the mummy?

Gorgonzola:No I worked and I payed some dude to fly me here.

Panini:Why?

Gorgonzola:Duh so I can get back in the game and win this thing!

Ed:Gorgonrolla you have to play fair.

Gorgonzola:Its Gorgonzola get it right!

Panini:We got you!

* * *

The figure is fighting Katz and Margaret helps by punching the figure revealing it to be Chef.

Chef:You got me!

Margaret:So we win?

Chris:Yes!

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

**Katz:I knew I had this game in the bag.**

* * *

Chris:So he followed us?

Panini:Yep.

Gorgonzola:I demand to be untied and let back into the game.

Chris kicks him off the train.

Gorgonzola:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Even though we went of we still need another elimination.

* * *

Chris:Okay Margaret and Katz are safe next pass goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Courage.

Courage:Yes!

Chris:Ed and Panini.

Panini:Yes!

Chris:Mandy,Lazlo I have one pass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Its a tie!

Margaret:What?!

Chris:Yep Ed accidentally voted for Lazlo.

Lazlo:Oh no.

Chris:The tiebreaker is a push off that means who ever gets pushed by the opponent loses with 8th place.

Lazlo:Wow that seems...

Mandy pushes him off from behind.

Lazlo:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it tune in next time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**I'm taking the return poll down since its the final 7 I'm sorry for the people who voted.**


	12. Hunting Time

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants had to pair up and find a mummy. Margaret got paired with Katz and they argued. The others pairs were having problems too expect Ed and Panini. Gorgonzola returned from season one and demanded to be in this season but nope. Katz and Maragret caught the real mummy which turned out to be chef. Lazlo revealed he was working with Margaret to get rid of Katz. Mandy and Lazlo ended up in a tiebreaker which What's won. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Rigby:Final 7 baby! I could really get far like I did last season when I got 4th place but this time I will get 1st.**

* * *

**Mandy:I knew I was going to get here I always get here. But I need to watch out because two challenges until the final 5 and I got 5th place the last two seasons not happening this time.**

* * *

**Courage:I got farther than I thought I will win this for Muriel.**

* * *

**Ed:I'm so close and I can win.**

* * *

**Panini:Final 7 first time I made it here I am so excited I can actually win.**

* * *

**Margaret:Final 7 huh? Well I will do my best to make sure Katz doesn't get to the final.**

* * *

**Katz:I will win this game.**

* * *

A class

Margaret:You won't win.

Katz:Indeed I will.

Margaret:No you won't!

Katz:Yes I will.

Margaret:Well she about that!

* * *

C class

Mandy:I hate it here.

Panini:We all hate it here.

Mandy:Whatever.

Panini:Whats your problem?!

Courage:Yeah!

Mandy:My problem is that I'm stuck in this smelly room with you losers.

Ed:Shut up meany.

Mandy:Quiet you big ape.

Courage:Its okay Ed.

Rigby:(Whispers to Courage) I was thinking of an alliance with you and Ed.

Courage:(whispers back) Really?

Rigby:Yes.

Courage:Okay.

* * *

**Rigby:I got this whole thing planned out I am going to form an alliance with Courage and Ed behind Katz and Mandy's back. I am going to sabotage Mandy this challenge and get her kicked off. Then I will go for Katz,Then Panini,Margaret,Ed and that leaves me in the finale with Courage.**

* * *

**Courage:I don't know if I should take back Rigby's offer I mean he is pretty close to Katz.**

* * *

**Mandy:I wonder what Rigby and Courage were whispering about.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome to Africa!

Katz:Whats this challenge?

Chris:An animal hunting challenge!

Margaret:What animal are we hunting.

Katz:Maybe you. Your a filthy animal.

Margaret:Your an animal too.

Katz:I mean your filthy.

Margaret:Whatever!

* * *

**Margaret:I want him gone!**

* * *

**Katz:I'm not leaving this game any time soon.**

* * *

**Rigby:I can use them fighting to my advantage.**

* * *

Chris:You guys will be hunting a unstable test monkey.

Courage:I know I'm not gonna like this.

Ed:Don't worry Courage Ed will protect you.

Courage:Thanks Ed.

Chris:Okay guys get hunting.

* * *

**Courage:Ed is a great friend.**

* * *

**Ed:We will win.**

* * *

Panini:Here monkey,here monkey.

Panini hears a sound and turns.

Panini:Hello?

A chimp jumps on her.

Panini:Ahhh!

* * *

Ed and Courage are walking.

Ed:I seek that evil monkey!

Courage:I don't.

Ed:We must capture him.

Rigby comes to them.

Rigby:Hey guys.

Ed:Hello Rigby.

Courage:Hi.

Rigby:Look about our alliance I was thinking we can all vote for Mandy.

Courage:But what if she wins?

Rigby:We will vote of Katz.

Ed:Cool.

Courage:Deal.

Katz is hiding in the bush looking at them.

* * *

**Katz:That raccoon is so dead.**

* * *

Mandy was walking and she saw the unstable monkey.

Mandy:I got you now!

Monkey:AAAAAHHHH!

Monkey runs on the mountain and Mandy starts climbing Rigby was in the top and got a rock.

Mandy:What the?!

Rigby:Hey Mandy.

Mandy:What are you doing?!

Rigby:Eliminating a threat.

Rigby throws a rock and it hits the monkey and it falls on Mandy.

Mandy:Ow!

Rigby:Ha sucker!

* * *

**Rigby:Say goodbye Mandy.**

* * *

Ed and Courage are still walking and see Panini hitting a chimp with a sick.

Panini:Take this and that!

Ed:Oh no a monkey is attacking Panini!

Courage:It looks like she's attacking it.

Panini:Oh sorry you guys had to see that.

Courage:Its okay.

* * *

Rigby is climbing down and gets to where the monkey and Mandy landed.

Rigby:Looks like I win.

Rigby feels a scratch on his back

Rigby:Ow!

Rigby falls down hurt and Katz puts his claws away.

Katz:Looks like I..

Margaret punches Katz.

Margaret:This is mine.

Mandy tackles Margaret.

Mandy:Get in line.

Katz puts a net around the monkey.

Chris:Katz wins invincibility!

Margaret and Mandy:What?!

Rigby:My back

* * *

**Margaret:I can't believe he won!**

* * *

**Rigby:Well at least I can get rid of Mandy as planned.**

* * *

**Mandy:Rigby's gonna get it.**

* * *

**Katz:I can't believe that raccoon thought he could eliminate me.**

* * *

Chris:Katz has invincibility.

Katz:Excellent.

Chris:Okay first pass goes to Courage.

Courage:Yes!

Chris:Panini.

Panini:Sweet.

Chris:Ed.

Ed:Ed moves on!

Chris:Margaret.

Margaret:Sweet I'm still in.

Chris:Rigby,Mandy I have one amass left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Mandy!

Margaret:What?!

Rigby:But how?!

Mandy:Simple Katz was all in but I have Ed candy and I'm giving Panini tips on winning.

Rigby:Ed how could you sell me out like that?!

Ed:But its so good Rigby.

Rigby:Whatever. Beat them Margaret.

Margaret:I will Rigby.

Rigby jumps off.

Rigby:GOOOO MARGARET!

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	13. Big Splash

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants had to hunt an unstable monkey down in Africa. Rigby tried to form his own alliance with Ed and Courage to get rid of the likes of Mandy and Katz. This I shown when Rigby throws a rock at the monkey and Mandy. Margaret managed to fight Katz but Mandy tackles her which resulted in Katz getting the win. In the end Rigby was kicked off. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

A class

Mandy:Thanks for inviting me to a class.

Katz:My pleasure.

Mandy:Okay we have four more to get rid if then we're in the finale.

Katz:Yes and I want you to convince that Panini girl to join us.

Mandy:Already on it with the tips I'm giving her.

Katz:Sounds good.

Mandy:How about I invite her and it could work better.

Katz:Excellent.

* * *

**Katz:I knew I had this game in the bag.**

* * *

C class

Margaret:Katz invited Mandy to c class.

Courage:Yeah.

Margaret:We were so close into getting Mandy out last time.

Courage:I know.

Ed:I am sorry.

Courage:Its okay Ed.

Margaret:Yeah.

Panini:Sorry guys it was just that Mandy was giving me good tips.

Margaret:Okay.

Ed:Lets vote one of them off this time.

Margaret:Well lets all vote Katz.

Panini:This time I'm in I might be able to convince Mandy.

Margaret:Great idea.

Courage:I can't wait to see that cat leave.

Ed:Yeah.

Ed and Courage high fived.

Mandy comes into the room.

Mandy:Panini want to come to a class?

Panini:Yes.

They both turn to leave and Panini turns and winks at the others.

* * *

**Margaret:I have a good feeling that Katz is going to leave.**

* * *

**Panini:This is good.**

* * *

**Mandy:So I heard what they said about convincing me I have a plan.**

* * *

While their walking to A class Mandy starts talking to Panini.

Mandy:So I hear you guys want to vote Katz off.

Panini:Yeah.

Mandy:Well I will if you help me eliminate someone first.

Panini:Who?

Mandy:Margaret.

Panini:Why?

Mandy:Because I think she's plotting something while you guys point figures at me and Katz.p

* * *

**Mandy:Why not help them eliminate Katz? Well I have a plan to eliminate him next challenge.**

* * *

Chef:I think somethings wrong.

Chris:Like what?

Chef:I think were going to crash into the water.

Chris:What?!

Chris and Chef:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

The contestants all fall into the water.

Panini:What happened?

Chris:This is a good challenge.

Margaret:How?

Chris:You can find the missing part in the water and put it together.

Courage:Sounds easy.

Chris:I guess so but watch out for sharks.

Ed:Ed is not afraid of sharks!

Mandy:I can't wait to win this.

Margaret:I am going to win this.

Chris:Okay here's another thing winner choses who they want to leave.

* * *

**Margaret:I am so going to win this and eliminate Katz.**

* * *

**Courage:I am going to try hard to win this Katz is done.**

* * *

**Ed:Ed will win and eliminate the evil cat.**

* * *

**Panini:Looks like Katz time is up.**

* * *

**Mandy:Katz or Margaret I don't know but I do know I will win this.**

* * *

**Katz:I've been getting invincibility so goodbye Margaret.**

* * *

Chris:Okay now that you have your swim gear its time to find that missing part under water.

They swim down.

Courage swims and a shark comes to him.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Courage swims and the sharks chases him.

Ed:Don't worry Ed will save you!

Ed swims after them.

* * *

**Katz:Ed should just let that dump dog get eaten.**

* * *

Mandy was swimming with Panini.

Mandy:Why are you following me?

Panini:I don't want to eliminate Margaret. Katz deserves to leave.

Mandy:I haven't decided who I was going to vote yet.

Panini:Then vote with us.

Mandy:I don't know.

Panini:Come on.

* * *

**Panini:Mandy has to decide.**

* * *

**Mandy:I have decided who I will eliminate.**

* * *

Katz is swimming and a squid grabs him.

Katz:Hey!

The squid punches him.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Katz scratches the squid near the eye and he is freed.

Katz:Ha!

* * *

**Katz:Stupid squid.**

* * *

Ed is wrestling the shark while Courage watches.

Courage:Go Ed!

Ed:Take me to your leader!

Ed punches the shark.

Ed:I win!

Courage:Good job Ed.

Margaret is seen holding the park guts bumps into the rock.

Courage:The part!

Courage gets the part.

Courage:Hurry Ed lets get up there and but this thing on.

Ed:Alright caption!

They swim up.

* * *

Panini bumps into Katz.

Katz:Watch were your going you filthy creature!

Panini:What did you say?!

Panini turns into the black cat and gets out her claws while Katz looks in fear.

Katz:I wish I hadn't said that.

Panini attacks Katz.

* * *

Ed and Courage get up to the surface.

Courage:Okay Ed lets do this.

Ed:Okay.

Mandy jumps up.

Mandy:Give me the part.

Courage:No!

Ed:I got her Courage.

Ed throws Courage to shore then is tackled by Mandy.

Mandy:You big idiot!

Ed:Courage must eliminate the evil cat!

Courage starts working on putting the part together.

Margaret:Hurry Courage before someone gets you.

* * *

**Margaret:Katz is leaving and I'm not letting anybody screw it up.**

* * *

Mandy comes to Courage.

Mandy:Give me it!

Margaret tackles Mandy.

Margaret:We need to get rid of Katz.

Ed starts swimming to help Margaret and Courage buts Katz jumps up and is running from Panini.

Katz has slashes on his fur.

Katz:Get away!

Panini attacks Katz.

* * *

**Margaret:That was awesome!**

* * *

Margaret is laughing at Katz when Mandy pushes Courage and puts the part together.

Chris:Mandy wins!

Margaret:What?!

Chris:Mandy who is going home?

Mandy:I choose...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Margaret!

Margaret:What?!

Courage:Oh no.

Panini:Mandy don't!

Ed:So the evil cat is staying.

Chris:Yep and Margaret is out.

Katz:Yes!

Margaret:Nooooo!

Chris:Well we are now in the final 5 what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Final five Katz,Courage,Ed,Mandy,and Panini who will be out next? Find out**


	14. Freezing War

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. We got stuck in a place with a lot of waterl so I made it a challenge to go in and get the part and put it back together. Ed and Courage had some problems with a shark. Katz on the other hand found himself getting into trouble with a squid and Panini. Courage,Ed,and Magrarte thought this was the end of Katz until Mandy stole the win and chose Margaret to leave. We are now down to the final five Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Courage:Final five yes! I'm so close I had a pretty good time here I made a good friend in Ed who is still here and I'm happy about that. But now its up to me,him,Panini and maybe Mandy to eliminate Katz.**

* * *

**Ed:Final five im so happy! I'm in my happy place! But it's time to elimI ate that evil cat.**

* * *

**Panini:Final Five this is awesome! I came in last place in the first season and 11th last season but I have a chance to win this time!**

* * *

**Mandy:Final Five this is where I meet my downfall in the lat two seasons I got 5th place in both seasons but not this time. I'm going to help Panini,Ed,and Courage eliminate Katz.**

* * *

**Katz:Final five I knew I was going to get here. That bird is finally gone and I hae four more to go. My plan is to eliminate that Ed fellow.**

* * *

A class.

Mandy:Nice to be here right Panini?

Panini:Yeah thanks for inviting me but I still can't believe you chose Margaret to leave instead of Katz.

Mandy:I am going to help you guys eliminate him this time.

Panini:Really?

Mandy:Yes.

They shake on it.

* * *

C class

Katz:I can't believe I'm stuck down here with you two.

Courage:Its time for you to go.

Katz:I don't think so.

Courage:Well your going to be out of here.

Ed:Yeah you mean cat!

Katz:What makes you think the girls won't team up with me to eliminate you two?

Courage:I don't know about Mandy but Panini wouldn't do that.

Katz:How do you know? Your just a stupid dog.

Ed:He's not stupid!

Katz:Like I'm going to listen to a idiot like you.

Ed tackled Katz and started punching him and a tooth fell out of Katz mouth.

Courage:This is good stuff.

* * *

**Courage:Finally he gets what he deserves.**

* * *

**Katz:He is defiantly leaving.**

* * *

Chris:Hello campers welcome to...

Katz:Why is it so cold?!

Chris:Well were in a snowy like place.

Mandy:North pole.

Katz:How could you get to the north pole on a train?

Chris:Its a special train remember? We used its flying button.

Courage:This season is getting werider.

Chris:Okay the challenge is to find a snowman and bring it here I had Chef make a snowman and its somewhere around here.

Panini:Get on with it.

Chris:Just find it!

* * *

**Katz:I am going to love winning that money.**

* * *

**Mandy:I will find that snowman get invincibility and help those three take out Katz.**

* * *

**Courage:This should be fun. Not.**

* * *

**Panini:I think I can win this.**

* * *

**Ed:Ed and Courage will find the snowman!**

* * *

Mandy and Panini are walking in the snow.

Panini:I think we will get Katz this time.

Mandy:Yep.

Panini:To bad Margaret couldn't see it.

Mandy:Whatever.

Panini:I can't wait to win and get rid of him

Mandy:Hey is that the snowman?

Panini:No that's a big circle.

Mandy:This challenge might take a while.

Mandy pushes the snowball and it rolls away.

* * *

Katz is walking and the giant snowball hits him.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

* * *

Courage and Ed are wondering around.

Courage:Boy I sure hope Katz doesn't win.

Ed:We will defeat the evil cat!

Courage:Yeah!

Courage and Ed high fived.

They see Katz on the ground.

Katz:Help me up.

Courage:Why?

Katz:Stupid dog.

Ed:Shut up!

Ed stomps on him Katz runs and Ed chases him.

* * *

**Courage:I love seeing Katz get a beating.**

* * *

Mandy and Panini are cold and shaking.

Mandy:So cold.

Panini:I know.

Mandy:We better win.

Panini:Yeah.

* * *

Ed:Get beat evil cat!

Katz:Get away!

Ed punches Katz giving him a black eye.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Ed elbows Katz on the back.

Katz:Ow!

Courage:I'm loving this!

Ed:Stand down evil doer!

Katz claws Ed's arm.

Ed:Owww!

Courage ran and bit Katz in the leg.

Katz:Get off of me!

Courage continues biting.

A snowball that's big rolls on Katz and he rolls away.

Katz:Not again!

* * *

Mandy and Panini are walking when the snowball rolls and Katz is on it.

Mandy and Panini:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

They run of it and hits a giant rock.

Katz:Wait I found it!

* * *

**Katz:Final four here I come.**

* * *

Katz picks up the snowman and is able to but it on his sled.

Ed:Evil cat will not win!

Katz runs with the snowman on the sled.

* * *

Chris:Here they come!

Katz brings the snowman to them.

Chris:Katz is the winner!

Katz:Yes!

Courage:No!

Ed:Dang it.

* * *

**Katz:Looks like Ed is going down.**

* * *

**Ed:Katz will pay next time!**

* * *

**Courage:Oh man now Katz is in the final four.**

* * *

**Panini:Katz won again?!**

* * *

**Mandy:Looks like I'm voting for Ed then.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I will read the votes since we're close to the finale.

Mandy:This should be good.

Katz:It shall.(Looks at Ed and laughs evilly)

Ed:I'm not afraid.

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Mandy!

Mandy:What?!

Chris:Second vote goes to Ed.

Ed:Katz will pay!

Chris:Third vote goes to Ed.

Courage:Oh no.

Panini:This is getting tense.

Chris:Next vote goes to Mandy.

Ed:Yay!

Ed and Courage high fived.

Courage:Yes!

Chris:And the last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ed!

Ed:Oh man.

Panini:At least you came in 5th out of 17.

Courage:I will miss you Ed.

Ed:Me to Courage.

Katz:That's what you get for beating on me you big ape.

Ed and Courage glare at the cat.

Panini:Bye Ed.

Mandy:See ya I guess.

Ed:Bye guys kick Katz butt.

Courage:We will.

Ed jumps off.

Ed:GRAVYYYY!

Chris:We are down to the final four Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Final four. Mandy,Katz,Courage,and Panini.**


	15. Get Those Alien Eggs

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The contestants had to find a snowman in the Courage katz had pit lens with giant snow balls and Ed kept beating him up. Mandy and Panini were freezing in the snow. In the end Katz captured the win and it was Ed that was set home. We are down to the final four that's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Courage:Final four this is awesome! To bad Ed couldn't be here but at least I here and ready to eliminate Katz.**

* * *

**Panini:Final Four sweet! I am really getting there I hope me,Mandy,and Courage can get rid of Katz this time and go to the final three.**

* * *

**Mandy:The goal is to eliminate Katz once and for all.**

* * *

**Katz:I knew I was you to get I am going to win this game and today the dog leaves.**

* * *

Katz was relaxing in A class.

Katz:I'm loving this.

Katz was just sitting and relaxing.

Katz:I so deserve this.

* * *

C class

Mandy:This is dumb.

Courage:Yeah I know Katz is still here.

Panini:We need to get him out guys.

Mandy:We keeps winning.

Panini:Its 3 on 1 I think we can do this.

Courage:Yeah Panini's right!

Mandy:I guess so.

Panini:We just have to make sure that one of us wins this challenge.

Courage:Yeah and we all can vote off Katz.

Mandy:So we all help each other this challenge and make sure one of us wins?

Panini:Yep.

Courage:This is awesome.

Mandy:Yeah that can work.

Katz hears this from behind another door.

* * *

**Katz:Wo they think they can gang up on me huh? We'll see.**

* * *

**Mandy:Katz is going down.**

* * *

Chris:Hello final four we are in Area 51.

Courage:That sounds dangerous.

Katz:Scared dog?

Panini:Leave him alone!

Mandy:This is amusing.

Katz:How is that girl?

Mandy:It just is.

Panini:Katz your just annoying!

Katz:Oh don't be scared I'm just the winner of this competition.

Courage:You won't get away with this.

Katz:Really? Because I've managed to take out both of the birds,a Powerpuff, sock boy,mongoose,the blob and more.

Panini:You won't take us out!

Katz:I think I will dear girl.

Mandy:No you won't!

Katz:I see your with them.

Mandy:You don't have a chance its 3 on 1!

Courage:Yeah!

Panini:You won't win after this challenge your gone.

Panini and Courage high fived.

Chris:Okay the goal of the challenge is to find an alien egg and bring it here the last one to come gets 4th place.

Courage:Which is Katz.

Katz:Shut up!

Courage kicks Katz in the shin.

Katz:Ow! I wish you hadn't done that.

Chris:Well you gotta go find that egg or you'll wish you did.

They contestants moved.

* * *

**Katz:Those three are a pain might be hard to round up but I'll get there.**

* * *

**Panini:Katz is done!**

* * *

**Mandy:This is it for you Katz.**

* * *

**Courage:I can't wait to see Katz leave **

* * *

Courage is walking in the building and finds something.

Courage:An egg! Yes!

Mandy hears and looks up.

Mandy:Hey Courage had me that egg so I can go and make it to the final three.

Courage:Okay here.

Mandy:Thanks.

* * *

**Mandy:I'm not playing these guys I actually want to eliminate Katz.**

* * *

Mandy is running but is stopped by Katz.

Katz:I'll give you one last chance to work with me just hand me that egg.

Mandy:Not a chance fur ball.

Katz:Give me that egg!

Katz tries to grab it but Mandy dodges.

Mandy:Sucker!

she runs.

* * *

Panini is walking she finds a remote presses it and it makes weird noises.

Panini:This place creepy but I have to find an egg before Katz does.

* * *

**Panini:Katz is so done for.**

* * *

**Courage:Katz is gone after this.**

* * *

Courage is walking and he sees something floating at him and it says boo.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He runs and bumps into something.

Courage:Another egg! Yes!

Je grabs it and falls into a trapdoor.

Courage:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

He falls into some stuff gets out and he's green.

Courage:Weird.

* * *

Panini runs into Katz.

Panini:I see you haven't found an egg.

Katz:I see you hadn't either.

Panini steps on something.

Panini:A egg I almost smashed it.

Panini picks it up and Katz snatches it.

Katz:Ha!

Panini:Hey give it back!

Katz runs and Panini runs after him.

Panini:Come back here!

Katz:No!

They run out of the building Panini trips on something and its another egg.

Panini:Yes!

* * *

**Panini:Hopefully Mandy and Courage already made it I just need to make it and Katz is out.**

* * *

Chris:Someone's coming!

Chef:Who is it?!

Chris:And..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy gets the first spot in the final three!

Mandy:Yes!

Chris:Congrats!

Katz is running when Panini catches up to him and so does Courage.

Courage:Looks Mandy made it.

Katz:Quiet dog!

Panini:Come in Courage!

They run faster.

Katz:No!

Chris:And the second spot in the final three goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panini!

Panini:Yay! Come on Courage!

Mandy:Lets see.

Chris:Yes lets see who wins.

The two are running.

Chris:And the last spot in the final three goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:Yes your out dog!

Courage:No!

Panini:I can't believe this!

Mandy:What an outrage!

Chris:Sorry Courage your out.

Courage:When will this green stuff come off?

Chris:In a couple hours.

Courage:Okay.

Chirs:Its Mandy,Katz, and Panini in the final three! Who will be in the final two? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!


	16. Great Wall Race

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Tour. The final four went alien egg hunting. So,e of them had problems and some didn't Courage turned green. Panini and Katz argued again. Mandy just walked off with one of the eggs. In the end Courage was the last one to make it so he got 4th place. Final three time baby what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Panini:This is so exciting it would have been more if Courage was here instead of Katz.**

* * *

**Mandy:Me and Panini won't let Katz get to the final. We will stop him.**

* * *

**Katz:They might as well stop trying I'll always be here until I win.**

* * *

Panini and Mandy were glaring at Katz.

Katz:Its rude to stare.

Panini:Oh shut up.

Mandy:Yeah.

Katz:You two won't eliminate me I'll beat one of you in the final.

Mandy:No you won't.

Panini:Yeah we're going to crush you!

Katz:I'm so scared of a little girl and a pink bunny. Not.

Mandy:Whatever.

Panini:You don't have anyone that has your back.

Katz:But that doesn't mean I won't win.

Mandy:I think it does.

Mandy and Panini high fived.

Katz:Whatever you two girls won't beat me.

Panini:Yes we will!

* * *

**Panini:That cat is leaving!**

* * *

**Katz:These two wont beat me.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome final three we are in the Great Wall of China!

Panini:Sweet!

Mandy:Yeah great I guess.

Katz:Whatever.

Chris:Okay your challenge is that your going to race to the final you guys will have bikes and will race through Great Wall the last persons there doesn't go to the finale!

* * *

**Mandy:Sounds simple enough I don't think Katz will last much longer.**

* * *

The contestants have their bikes and are ready to race.

Chris:Ready set and go!

They begin to race.

Mandy:We got this!

Panini:Yes!

They high fived.

Katz:You girls won't make it there before me!

Panini:I think we will.

Katz:You won't!(Shoves Panini's bikes and laughs evilly)

Panini:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Panini gets her bikes back under control.

* * *

**Panini:I can't stand him now I know how Margaret felt!**

* * *

**Mandy: That cat is out of control we can't let him win!**

* * *

**Katz:Like always I'm ruling this game.**

* * *

Mandy:Take this.

Mandy shoves Katz bike and he falls.

Katz:I wish you hadn't done that.

Panini:Ha! Your done now sucker!

Katz:Not just yet!

Panini and Mandy both shove Katz bike.

* * *

**Katz:This is ridiculous! It's 2 on 1!**

* * *

They are still riding and Katz is chancing up.

Katz:I will win this!

Panini:Yeah right!

Mandy:You wish.

Katz:This is my money!

Mandy:Sure yeah you think its yours.

Katz:No of you will stop me form getting what's mine!

Panini:You won't stop us form beating you.

Mandy:Besides you been here long enough Katz.

Katz:Shut up!

Katz shoves both of them and continues on.

* * *

**Panini:We can't let him win!**

* * *

**Mandy:He will not win.**

* * *

Katz is coming in close but both girls pass him only one goes faster.

Chris:And getting the first spot in the finale is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panini!

Panini:Yes!

Katz:No!

Mandy:And I'm getting the other spot.

Katz and Mandy shove at each other and are coming in hot.

Panini:Come on Mandy!

Chris:This is brutal!

Chef:Yeah!

Their coming in closer and closer and closer.

Panini:You can do it Mandy!

Mandy:Your going down Katz!

Katz:No your going down!

Chris:And the other spot in the finale goes to .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Panini:What?!

Mandy:NO!

Katz:YES!

Panini:This is lame and unfair!

Chris:Oh it's fair after weeks of competing we have Panini vs Katz in the finale!

Katz:I knew I would get to the finale!

Mandy:You better win Panini.

Panini:I will.

Mandy gave Katz a nasty glare.

Chris:Well who will win?! Panini or Katz?! Find out in the finale of Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Sorry this is short but at least we're getting to the finale. It's Panini vs Katz who will win! Find out!**


	17. Hawaiian Finale

Chris:Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Cartoon Tour! This season we went around the world and the teams had problems but managed to win. We hade three new contestants which one of which is in the finale. We had a good season and we had a lot of fun. Now its Panini a pink rabbit from a town I think is made of food and once had a crush on the boy named Chowder and we have Katz the sinister cat that had a motel,a candy store,a island and ship and tried to kill a dog and his family with it. It's Panini vs Katz in the finale of Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Panini:I knew I was going to get to the finale actually I didn't but I had a good feeling and now I'm up against probably the biggest villain in this series. I will win this for the people I love and like. I have had a lot if fun this season and I can't wait to show Katz that he is no match for the girl. Your going down Katz!**

* * *

**Katz:I knew I was going to get here I'm not surprised. There was no a question I was going to get here. I beat the people who stood in my way including the stupid dog. Only one stand in my way and that's Panini and there's no way she's going to beat me I'm too skilled for her. To all my enemies on this show who didn't make it in your face. To my friends back home I hope you wish me good luck like I need it though.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome finalist to Hawaii!

Panini:Awesome!

Katz:Lets get this over with.

Chris:The losers are here to support their favorites.

On Panini's side sat Mordecai,Margaret,Bloo,Courage,Ed,Mandy,Patsy,Blos som,Buttercup,Bubbles,Double D,Lazlo,Rigby,Billy,and Eileen. Katz had nobody which caused Bloo,Mordecai,Rigby,and Billy to laugh.

Katz:Shut up all of you!

Panini:Whats wrong Katz? Are you going to cry?

Chris:Oaky lets get started shall we the first part of this challenge is to see who can do the best hula dance.

Panini:Sounds easy.

Katz:This is going to be stupid.

Chris:Come in get your hula skirts on.

* * *

**Mordecai:(Falls down laughing)**

* * *

**Eddy:Being co host is hard but seeing Katz in a skirt is too rich.**

* * *

**Mandy:This almost makes me want to laugh.**

* * *

**Bloo:This is awesome!(falls backwards laughing)**

* * *

**Billy:I wouldn't want to be him.**

* * *

**Margaret:Not so tough now huh Katz?**

* * *

**Rigby:Take that Katz!**

* * *

**Courage:Best thing I ever saw that cat do.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Panini goes first.

Panini starts doing the hula.

Eddy:Nice.

Chris:Alright.

Bloo:She's doing awesome.

Mordecai:She is so going to beat Katz.

Margaret:Yeah she is.

Mordecai:WOOAAAAAHHH!

Eddy:Okay I give it a 10.

Chef:Me too.

Chris:Make that three. How will Katz respond?

Katz comes out and starts doing the hula making everyone laugh.

Katz:I'm not this!

Chris:You have to.

Katz:I'm not doing it.

Chris:Then Panini wins the first part if the challenge.

* * *

**Ed:Yay!**

* * *

**Panini:Score one for me.**

* * *

**Katz:Still have two more parts to go.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the second part of the challenge is a surf race.

Katz:I got this in the bag.

Panini:Yeah right.

Bloo:You done Katz!

Katz:Shut it blob!

Billy:Katz I don't like Bloo but he's right!

Mordecai:Your going down Katz!

Katz:At least I wasn't eliminated first!

Mordecai:I don't care I won last season!

Panini and Katz get on their boards.

Chris:Okay get to the flag over there we will wait for you guys over there and go!

They begin surfing.

Katz:I got this!

Panini:No you don't!

Katz:Oh yeah!

Katz takes out his claws and tries to strike at Panini but misses and falls into the water.

Panini:Ha!

Panini surfs farther then Katz gets back on his board and catches up.

Chris:Here the come!

Courage:Come on Panini!

Ed:Yeah beat the evil cat!

* * *

**Courage:Panini can so this.**

* * *

**Ed:Your done evil doer!**

* * *

**Mandy:Katz is so going to lose.**

* * *

They get closer and Katz grabs Panini scratches her and throws her into the water and surfs on the shore.

Chris:Katz wins the second part of the challenge!

Panini:No!

Katz:Excellent but I have to win the last one.

Chris:Okay the last part is that you have dummies to throw in the volcano.

Mordecai:Come on Panini!

Margaret:Beat him!

They takes the dummies and start running up the volcano.

* * *

**Katz:I just need to throw the stupid dummy in and I win.**

* * *

**Panini:Your going down Katz.**

* * *

Katz is running faster and Panini catches up.

Katz:Why don't you let me win dear girl?

Panini:Not going to happen.

Katz trips Panini.

Panini:Ow!

Katz:HA!

Katz runs and Panini tries to get up but can't.

Panini:I can do this I won't let him win!

Panini gets up but can't run.

Panini:Ow ow ow!

Panini then smirks.

* * *

**Panini:I have a plan.**

* * *

Eileen:I hope Panini wins.

Mandy:We all hope Panini wins.

Bloo:Someone's coming up.

Katz comes up with his dummy smiling evilly.

Margaret:Oh no.

Katz:This is awesome.

* * *

**Margaret:Come on Panini.**

* * *

They all hear a loud noise which turns out to be Panini swinging from a vine.

Mordecai:Alright!

Courage:Yes!

Katz:Dumb girl.

Katz trips her again and crabs her neck and pulls out a spider.

Bloo:He's going to do to her what he tried to do to me.

Katz:(Laughs evilly)

PaninI bites his arm but she trips Katz grabs the dummy and throws it in the volcano.

Mordecai:No!

Rigby:Katz won?!

Chris:Nope!

Katz:What do you mean?! I threw the dummy in there!

Chris:That was Panini's dummy.

Courage:So Panini won?

Chris:Yep.

Mordecai and Margaret:Yes!

Rigby:Alright.

Mandy:Way to go.

Bloo:Take that you dump cat!

Panini:Yes my plan worked I won!

Katz:What?!

Panini:I switched the dummies.

Katz:NNNNNNOOOOO!

Chris:Panini wins Total Drama Cartoon Tour and the million dollars.

Katz:No she doesn't!

Katz tackles Chris and takes the case.

Katz:I'm outta here!

Mordecai,Ed,and Bloo tackle him and Bloo puts the spider on him and it bites Katz.

Katz:Ow!

Billy comes to Katz and smiles evilly.

Katz:What?!

Billy:Stupid cat!

Billy pushes Katz off the volcano.

Katz:I WISH YOU HADN'T DONE THAT!

Chris:He's probably gonna need a docter.

Bloo:I never thought I'd say this but good job Billy.

Billy:I know.

Chris:Well that's it for this season until next time this has been Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Sorry for Katz fans. Get ready for Total Drama Cartoon Reloaded! See you guys then.**


End file.
